


Thanksgiving Dinner in the V3 household

by Tsumugeee



Series: Family of Shit [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Multi, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee
Summary: "Ya know," he said "all my children have purple hair" and he leaned back in his chair, proud"What about Angie" maki askedKiibo ignored thatKirumi was making dinner and saihara asked to use the restroom, not even knowing where it was...Thanksgiving dinner auKirumi is momAngie, kokichi, and kaito are the childrenMaki and saihara came with their datesMiu is kiibo's sisterThen somebody brought up POLITICSOriginally created on the 16th I just changed the publication date to get it on the front page, I know its witty,  but, I mean, what can I say 😏👌
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0 & Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Yonaga Angie/Nagito Komaeda
Series: Family of Shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706083
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	Thanksgiving Dinner in the V3 household

Everybody sat down for thanksgiving dinner

Kaito brought his gf, maki, who sat awkwardly as Kirumi examined her, to see if she was fit for her son

Ouma brought saihara who sat, the silence killing him

Kiibo decided to make a conversation

"Ya know," he said "all my children have purple hair" and he leaned back in his chair, proud

"What about Angie" maki asked

Kiibo ignored that

Kirumi was making dinner and saihara asked to use the restroom, not even knowing where it was

He ran to it, and saw a shrine with candles, and some Indian god or something called "atua", who liked like a fuckin' totem pole

Then somebody knocked on the door

Angie ran down the stairs to the door and Miu was there

" Hey auntie!" Angie said excitedly

"Aww, come here you piece of shit" Miu said and kissed Angie on the lips

Saihara felt like coming here was a mistake

Miu sat down next to Ouma, and took Saihara's seat

"Uh.." Saihara said

Miu shot him a look and Saihara quickly sat next to the god forsaken Kiibo

"Dinner is ready," Kirumi yelled "Ouma help me bring it in."

"Okayyyyyy" he sighed and came in to help

Angie helped without asking

Saihara was relieved as everything shall now be going normal until Kaito filled his plate to the brim with bananas

Maki got her fork and ate the bananas of his plate

Kaito raised his eyebrows and said "I like a girl who loves to eat."

Maki rolled her eyes and Kaito wrapped her arm around her

Saihara got a YouTube notification and his phone went off.

"Oh," he said "sorry guys my uhm.. mom died I need to go home." 

"Oh okay, I understand" Kiibo said and Saihara went to the door

Just as he grabbed the doorknob Komaeda came in and boarded up the door up

"Aw really man" Saihara said

"Guys I was dealing with wrong type of guys and got the cops on my back" Komaeda said

"Hay babe" Angie said and made out with Komaeda

"Shit he's hot, good job Angie." Miu said

Angie grinned but Kirumi frowned

"Your dating a drug dealer?" She said, angrily

"At least it's not Rangie" Kiibo chuckled

"Hey, fuck you man, he's going to make our country great" Komaeda yelled

Kiibo stood up

"Listen here, young man" he stated

"Hey, would you like something to eat, Komaeda?" Kirumi said restraining the agitated Kiibo

"Fuck yeah hommie" Komaeda said

Kaito was eating some turkey and Kiibo we staring intensely at Komaeda

"Why the fuck this chick eating bananas" Komaeda said, pointing at Maki

"The fuck you call her?" Kaito said

"Oh so that's how it gonna be" Komaeda said and rolled up his sleeve

Kaito jumped for Komaeda but he missed and Komaeda uppercut him

"Angie! Your boyfriend is out of control!" Kirumi yelled 

Angie rolled her eyes and whispered something to Komaeda, who was beating the shit out of Kaito

They ran upstairs and Angie's room door shut closed

"That's one way to do it" Ouma said, and leaned back in his chair

Maki was crying and tending to the unconscious Kaito and Miu was laughing her ass off

Saihara ran outside but the whole FBI was there

Everyone but Angie and Komaeda went outside

"GET DOWN" an officer said and they all lay down with their hands behind their heads

"WHERE'S NAGITO KOMAEDA?" yelled

"Upstairs!" Maki yelled

The swat team ran upstairs and before you knew it Komaeda and Angie were down the stairs, with just a blanket over them

Miu was laughing her ass off so much

The FBI arrested Komaeda and Angie was crying on the floor

Saihara ran home and cried

The End

**Author's Note:**

> For more check out my Christmas one, its buetiful


End file.
